


A Star for Three

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Happy Ending, Multi, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Theyre happy ok, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: As she flipped the fruit over, an idea formed in her mind.She stood and ran from the tree, only one place was what she needed. That's where she went. The fruit laid unattended by the base of the paopu tree, waiting.-The paopu fruit is said to link people together if it is shared.Kairi thinks that that's a good idea.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	A Star for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



> Hey, I hope this fits any of the prompts enough djdjdbdjd. I hope my reciever likes ittttt
> 
> This is sort of post kh3 but Sora isn't thanos snapped ig, he doesnt disappear 
> 
> They're just all happy ok

Kairi sat by the paopu tree, one of its fruits sitting in her hands. She stared at it, a million thoughts racing through her head. The fruit was something that she had thought a lot about when she had first arrived on the island.

The legend of the fruit always had been able to catch her attention. It was told by the locals and she was around the tress that grew them all the time. It made her wonder if anyone would ever be willing to share one with _her._

Sora was always an immediate thought, but there was Riku. He was always at Sora's side, never leaving it unless he needed to go somewhere. They were definitely attached.

At first, because of this, Kairi had thought of Riku as a target, perhaps. That may be the reason that she mentioned that her and Sora could leave without Riku, and at that time it had been a good idea to her. It was a spur of the moment idea. Not that it ever carried out.

In the way she wanted.

But after all this time, she couldn't even dream about leaving without him. Riku was amazing and perfect and kind, just like Sora, but in his own way, and she couldn't see why she hadn't liked him in the first place. 

The drawing in the cave ever since had made her feel a little sad. It was just her and Sora. No Riku. It had always been her and Sora. She never even considered to add Riku when they had first drawn it. As she flipped the fruit over, an idea formed in her mind.

She stood and ran from the tree, only one place was what she needed. That's where she went. The fruit laid unattended by the base of the paopu tree, waiting.

* * *

Sora looked up from the mound of sand that he had been making for Donald to see Kairi making a mad dash for the secret cave. He watched her skeptically for a moment before shrugging and finishing off the mound of sand.

Donald said his thanks and immediately continued work on it, shooing Sora off. Sora laughed, brushing it off as a Donald thing. It was normal.

He stood up, brushing the sand off of his pants. He took this as his chance to check on what Kairi was doing. He walked across the sand, finding his way to the entrance. He dodged a frisbee that was thrown- it almost hit him. He peered into the cave, looking for his friend.

"Kairi?"

* * *

"Kairi?" The voice snapped her out of her reverie as she was working on something.

"Yes?" She called back, trying, and maybe even failing, to conceal what she was doing by sitting in front of it. It had to be a surprise!

Sora came in, squinting his eyes so they would adjust to the dark. "What are you doing? I saw you run really quickly over here. You alright?" The flashlight only did so much.

"Uh," Kairi hummed, deciding that the surprise was mainly for Riku. "Promise not to tell Riku until it's ready?"

"Until what's ready?" Sora spoke, looking as curious as ever. He tried to look around her, but she stopped him.

She pursed her lips, pointing a finger at him. "Promise first," Kairi scolded, "Then I tell you."

"Fine. I promise not to tell him." Sora sighed, holding out his pinky for her. They locked the fingers in the promise.

"Good, follow me." She stood, leaving the cave. The sun had made its way lower in the sky, blues melting into purples and reds.

Kairi didn't know if Sora had seen what she had done yet, but she hoped he would somewhat support her idea. They made their way over to the paopu tree, Sora climbing up onto it.

Kairi walked over, the Paopu fruit hidden behind her back. She sat down next to him as they watched the sun set for a bit. "I was thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" Sora asked, a wide smile on his face.

"That maybe...?" She held the fruit out to Sora, hoping that this could work.

"Us?" Sora had an odd expression on his face. Please don't deny the idea...

"And Riku." She added quickly- and hopefully.

The expression changed to a happy one right before her eyes. "Tell me your plan."

* * *

Riku leaned against the rock wall, his gaze fixed on the paopu tree. Kairi and Sora sat upon it, talking. The sun set behind them, making their faces dark and hard to see from where he was. He wanted to be up there with them, but if they really wanted him there, they would've told him to come up with them. They had snuck up there a while ago, as if no one would notice their disappearance.

He looked back to everyone else on the beach- they were having fun. Everyone was safe now, with Xehanort gone, especially. Riku looked at his feet. Why couldn't he be happy?

Oh yeah. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going on between his two best friends.

But what else was new? Kairi herself had actually offered to leave the island with Sora alone all that time ago- If that idea had actually been what had happened, everything would be different. Riku sighed, sitting down in the sand. 

But Kairi wasn't at fault for that- He wasn't as close to her as Sora was at that point. Maybe it was just said as a throw away idea. 

He must've fallen asleep, because the last thing he saw was Kairi offering Sora a paopu fruit. And now someone was shaking him awake.

The sky's hues of pinks and purples had fallen into a deep blue, stars beginning to poke their way through the inky darkness. Almost everyone was around a campfire on the other half of the beach, chattering excitedly. There were a few concerned glances, but not many. Mainly Aqua and Mickey. "Leave me alone," Riku grumbled, attempting to push away whoever had woken him up. Way to go buddy, pushing away someone who just wants to help.

_Again._

Concerned blue eyes met his. "Riku, everyone is worried about you." So it was Sora. Who else would it be? "What are you doing over here all alone?" Typical Sora.

"I'm fine," Riku grumbled. _Not like you're hiding something._

"Wanna come with me?" Sora asked softly, holding out his hand.

Riku contemplated being stubborn and staying in the sand, not even taking Sora's hand. But, he grabbed it anyway. The other boy had to have something up his sleeve, and Riku didn't want to deal with him pestering.

Sora led Riku up the beach, not even stopping at the circle around the campfire. They walked through some of the bushes and in front of the entrance to the cave- their secret hideout. Riku hesitated, but was pulled in. 

He had to duck so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling, he was too tall now, really. A flashlight sat on the floor, the light focused on the cave wall, where Kairi was focused on something. She turned to look at them, a smile both on her face and in her eyes. "I'm not done yet, so cover his eyes or something! Turn him around!"

Riku was whipped around, and he just decided to sit down so he wouldn't have to duck any longer. He sat as the scraping of something against the cave wall was heard, and Kairi and Sora whispered things back and forth.

Some sort of surprise.

Riku was half asleep when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm?" He turned to look at the two of them.

"It's ready now," Kairi whispered and Sora nodded. They both moved out of the way to show what was now plastered on the cave wall. 

The chalk drawing of Kairi and Sora sharing a paopu fruit had an addition to it- a crudely drawn Riku. He too had his own little star, and the image seemed _different_. Riku breathed out quietly, biting his lip. "Why?"

"It was Kairi's idea!" Sora exclaimed, beaming. 

Kairi smiled shyly, rubbing her cheek. "Yeah, I thought maybe that this drawing could be something that came true," A pause, "But it was missing something." She grabbed a bag from her side that Riku didn't notice before and started rummaging around in it. She pulled something out, trying and failing to hide what it was until she placed it in front of the drawing on the wall.

_A paopu fruit._

Riku had to resist the urge to cry. "Guys, I-"

Kairi smiled, putting her hand on the fruit. "I thought, well, we are already so together, finding each other and what not, why not link us more?" 

Sora nodded enthusiastically, "If we share it, we'll be bound together more than before!" 

"You guys didn't have to mess with the drawing, it's important." Riku whispered, touching the drawing of himself on the wall.

"Yes we did, Riku," Kairi placed her hand on his, "Because it's of us, and you're important to us."

Sora put his hand in too, as if he wanted to be included. "And it was just an old drawing from when we were kids. There's dozens of them in here. One changed one isn't going to do much harm."

Riku didn't realize he was crying until Sora asked why. Riku laughed, wiping at his eyes, "Guys, you're just making me so happy."

"Wow, the big bad Riku is happy?" Kairi joked, poking him in the side.

"Yes I am, and I can be happy!" Riku shot back with a smile, "Are you not happy?"

After a few minutes of throwing back and forth, Kairi was the one to place the paopu fruit in Riku's lap. She smiled at him politely. "Why don't we share it?"

"Now?" Riku asked softly, grabbing it. "Do I just take a bite, or?"

"Riku, just do it so I can take a bite!" Sora huffed, "I'm hungry!"

"Sora, you're always hungry," Riku rolled his eyes before taking a bit of the fruit and handing it to Kairi. Sora gave him a look, as if he was mad that Riku didn't give it to him next. She took a bite then handed it to Sora who ate almost the rest of it. Riku had to suppress a snort.

"So, is something supposed to happen?" Sora asked, "Am I supposed to feel different? Or is it just a legend?"

Kairi giggled, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you knew that magic works in mysterious ways." She placed her hand on her hip. "Did you forget?"

"Oh, very funny, Kairi. Very funny. But I actually want to know!" Sora protested, "And someone had better tell me something that works before I go crazy."

"Well then, go crazy, because I actually don't know," Riku hummed, turning so his back was resting against the wall. "I _do_ think something happened, but we don't feel it. Maybe it just links our hearts more." He pulled Kairi and Sora closer to him, "Now I do believe I was awoken from sleep by this boy over here. I would like to go back to bed."

"Right here?" Kairi whispered, resting her head on Riku's shoulder.

"I don't care, now shush, I'm sleeping." 

"But the flashlight is still on." Sora whined.

"Then turn it off." Shuffling. "Did you do it?"

"It's off now." Kairi hummed.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

* * *

It was Axel who found them asleep in the cave the next morning when everyone had finally gotten up. The three weren't there with everybody else, and some of them were worried. _He_ had remembered them going into the small cave and not coming out.

Now, believe him, it was hard to get in there because the space was so small, but finding Kairi, Sora, and Riku all huddled together on the ground was a treat. The drawing that sat above their heads was a puzzle though. He'd have to ask them about it when they woke up.

But, for now he'd let them sleep. He had to tell the others that they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading!


End file.
